Heart of Gold
by DigiPerson
Summary: A Mimi +Joe love fic. Joe has a problem............. Mimi comforts him. the story gets better later. Please Review.
1. Default Chapter Title

Mimi sat on the rock wall in front of her apartment. It was a beautiful day in Japan; the sun was shining, birds were chirping, and all the flowers were out.

Mimi looked around. Normally Joe walked by on Sundays to go to the store at about this time, but he wasn't there. She would normally meet Joe and they would walk to the store and talk the whole time.

Mimi liked Joe. They had been good friends for about two years. She wished they were boyfriend and girlfriend. That wish hadden't come true yet.

All of a sudden she she noticed Joe in the distance. He was running really fast. Mimi jumped down from the wall. As she approached she noticed he was crying. She ran to him.

"Joe, what's wrong?" Mimi asked. Joe didn't speak he just cried loudly. "Come on Joe, let's go inside." Mimi took him into the apartment. They sat down on the stairs.

"Calm down. You can tell me what's wrong. We're friends remember?" Mimi said patting him on the shoulder.

"My- brother- Jim- has- cancer!" Joe said hyperventilating as he spoke. "He's- gonna'- die!!!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Mimi hugged him. "You poor boy! Let it out."

Joe cried. Tears fell from his eyes like rain on her shoulders. He was so sad.

"Joe, if there is anything you need, anything at all..."

Joe moved his head. He looked her strait in the eyes. "Mimi, thanks. You are a wonderful person. You have a heart of gold. Never let that go. I trust you. Your my best friend."

"Thanks Joe your my best friend too." Mimi said

Joe looked at his watch. "I gotta' go. Thanks. It helps to talk." Joe walked out the door. "I love you." She whispered as she watched him walk down the street.

Joe was thinking as he walked. I love her. I'm a coward not to tell her I care, Joe thought.   
  
  


To be continued...   



	2. Default Chapter Title

The stars were shining. He walked onto the balcony. His family had left to see his brother in South Africa. He was alone, lonely, and miserable.

He sat down. He hummed Ode to Joy even though he was miserable. He stopped because he saw someone. It was Mimi.

"Joe, Joe, can you hear me? I'm here!" She yelled.

"Hey, wait up! Meet you down there!" Joe yelled.

Joe opened the door and ran down the stairs into the backyard. He walked up behind her. He put his hand on her shoulder. She whirled around. She was pressed against Joe.

"Does this mean... Mean what? You love me... I love you..." They both said at the same time.

Mimi looked into Joe's eyes. She saw he was serious. She was happy. She wrapped he arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

He kissed her. She kissed him back. It felt good. Mimi closed her eyes. A warmth surge went through her body. She felt like she would never be cold again.

Joe pushed away. "I love you and I wish this moment would never end."

"Same here."

"Look, sit." Joe said, they both sat down. He put his arm over her shoulder. "See. Look at the stars. They are shining so bright today."

"Beautiful, Huh?" Mimi said.

"Not as beautiful as you" Joe said.

Mimi sighed and put her head on his shoulder. Joe strocked her hair. "I want to stay here in this moment forever." Mimi said.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Each night that week Joe and Mimi met in his backyard and looked at the stars. The night gave a feeling of mystery.

Joe sat down at his desk. He looked around. He felt like he was walking on air. He drifted off into a happy day dream.

"Joe. Earth to Joe! You in there Joe!" It was the Tom, the kid who sat next to him in class.

"Oh sorry. What is it?" Joe replied.

"Pass up your science homework." Tom replied.

Joe passed it up to Izzy (OK, Izzy skipped some grades because he's so smart).

"Your acting oddly Joe." Izzy said in his most matter-of-fact voice, "All week you have acted this way. What's up?"

"I'll tell you later." Joe said.

The school day passed as normal. Joe met up with Izzy, Matt, (grade bellow Joe's) and Tai (Same grade as Matt).

"Okay Joe, tell us what's up this week." Izzy said.

"Yeah, tell us!" Matt said.

"Okay. I have a girlfriend." Joe said in a quiet voice.

Tai broke out laughing. "Who?" Matt asked.

"Yes Joe, who?" Izzy asked.

"Mimi." Joe said.

"Yes, I saw that coming." Izzy said.

"Me too." Matt said.

Tai was still laughing like crazy.

"Has Tai gone insane?" Joe asked Matt.

"No, he always acts like a moron." Matt said.

The bell rang 2 minutes later. "See ya!" Joe called.   
____________________________________________________________________________________

Next part preview: Jim gets worse, Joe leaves to see him. Meanwhile Matt is trying to get Mimi to like him instead of Joe. Will his plan succeed? Find out in my next chapter!   
  



End file.
